The Copy Alt
by DanH2010
Summary: The title is a dead give away, it's alice and danny at the giraffe copy :D x
1. Decleration

**The Copy - Alternate**

**By DanH2010 :D**

**A/N title explains it really nothing to say….hope you enjoy x**

(X)

Alice stood at the giraffe copy, fully aware that this could be the last time she saw her giraffe. Ok he wasn't hers but she felt an affinity with this animal. Here he comes, an interloper trying to integrate himself into a new family. Will they accept him or will he forever feel on the sidelines. Looking in, longing to give the love he felt…

"Have more luck than I did." she murmured to him softy.

As well as the affinity she felt for this amazing animal she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. Without his protective presence over Danny who knows how he would have faired, would he have even survived? The thought, she realised did not bear thinking about.

So now here she stood, at this copy watching Hamley bond with his new mate.

"Good boy." she whispered brokenly. This animal had more sense then she did.

She stood vainly trying to stop tears from falling from her eyes. Eventually instead of trying to stop the flood she let them fall freely. Her heart was breaking, shattering. She was such a fool! Why couldn't she have told him earlier. When she first knew what these feelings she felt were. From the beginning she had felt a spark. At first it had been a spark of annoyance, then it grew to be much more than that. They were so good together they connected but she had wasted her time and now Vanessa owned his heart. The heart she hadn't had a claim on anyway. The pain she felt, it was unbearable. Nothing had hurt her this much before. Sure she had loved Charlotte's father but what she felt then hadn't even hit a tenth of the emotional collapse she was feeling at this moment. It was best that she and Charlotte left. She couldn't hang around, not to see Danny and Vanessa so…...she shook her head and swallowed thickly. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Danny happy, she truly did. It would just be too hard hanging around thinking of what might have been if only she had been able to confess 3 little words. Amazing how those 3 little words held so much power to change a persons life.

Alice felt a fresh pain at the thought of how close she had came to telling him, showing him how she felt. There on the veranda after Dupe 'left.' So close and yet so far. Fate had intervened. God but love hurt, love obliterated. She'd bounce back though. Her heart would mend. Maybe not fully but it would eventually piece itself back together. One day she'd look back on her memories here and smile. She had some great times here. Had met this incredibly sweet, sensitive man…..she exhaled. He was going to want to know why she was going - no way was she going to tell him the real reason. Him pitying her? No thank you! It isn't his fault that she had fell for him against her better judgement! She thought of all the times he used to look at her and smile. His smile, he had so many. His cute smile, his little endearing grin. His excited beam. God why was she torturing herself in this way? It would just be best if she forgot him! She head a truck rattling up behind her. She quickly tried to wipe away the evidence of her heartbreak.

(X)

Danny strode towards the truck, a man with a purpose. Vanessa nothing but a distant memory. All he knew was that he had to get to Alice! He had to speak to her, to find out why she was leaving. He had to do something he had wanted to do for weeks, possibly since the first time he saw her. The truck chugged along the route. She couldn't go, her place was by his side. Not only in the surgery but through life. He didn't want their old platonic relationship anymore. He wanted her to be his, only his. Feelings for her filled every dark crevice in his soul. The darkness that had once resided inside him had slowly dissipated when she was around him. She made him feel lighter. When he thought of the past few months with her he couldn't remember feeling sadness over Sarah's passing. It sounded awful but when he was with Alice he didn't think of Sarah at all. His mind filled with images of Alice. Her smile her walk. The array of faces she would pull, even that cute one when she ate oranges all twisted and cringing. He thought of her soft laugh, her confident walk. The way they bickered good naturedly in the surgery. He couldn't lose that, her.

As he drove, far faster then he should he couldn't help but think of what might have drove her away. She was happy here wasn't she? She hadn't been herself since the crash. Since returning home form Mara especially. To be honest he hadn't been himself either, not since Dupe had told him that Alice loved him. It had been completely out of the realm of possibility. Alice, in love with him? Not a chance! I mean she's just….beyond words really. No comparisons even came close to her. And him, well his faults were miles and long. And he knew he irritated her. It had been the final words that had haunted Danny, the ones that had slowly begun to convince him that maybe Alice felt a slight something. 'Danny, Be careful.' Dupe had sounded genuinely concerned. Dupe would NEVER sound like that unless he was certain. But see Dupe had been wrong before. On more occasions then he could count. What if he went over there and only gave Alice another reason to leave! He jerked the truck to a stop. He didn't want to give her another reason to leave!

But Danny! A voice chided, she's leaving anyway. Instead of giving her a reason to leave what if you are giving her a reason to stay?

Danny pondered that thought for a few seconds. Dupe couldn't always be wrong could he? Even a clock that had stopped was right once a day! Mind made up he started the truck again. It roared to life and he floored the accelerator. Not giving himself any more time to talk himself out of this!

(X)

Alice turned back, to look at the approaching truck. O great! She thought as a tall man with haunting green eyes and brown hair climbed out. It was Danny. Just who she wanted to see when she felt like her heart was going to implode! She heard herself tell him that he should be resting. Trying to make polite conversation then she went back to staring at her giraffes. Ordering her feelings to stay down. She kept them in an iron grip. In complete control. She felt them yearning to be released, but he wasn't hers and she had to remember that!

"How's he doing?" Danny asked approaching her. Holding his ribs slightly.

She nodded. "Good." that was the only word her brain could seem to think up at the moment.

As she answered Danny was looking at her and seen her, truly seen her for what felt like the first time. The soft beautiful features he knew so well were the same as always but different somehow. He knew he loved every single part of her. Came to a stop behind her. "You know I think I just might owe that animal my life, and since you're the stubborn person who insisted on buying him I think I might just owe you too!" he exhaled a breath after the final word. Realised he was looking at her like a lovesick fool, but didn't care.

Alice turned towards him and smiled a fake smile. "Your welcome." she took a small step back then motioned to the truck. "We should be…." she tried to turn towards the truck when Danny stopped her, he put his hand on her arm. She felt it's heat immediately.

"I saw your suitcase!" he told her.

She exhaled a slight breath. "I would have said something. I wouldn't have just left!"

"But why are you leaving?" he asked confused.

"Because…." she began. The words on the tip of her tongue. Courage deserted her and the words disappeared into the wind along with the breath she exhaled. "Look, it doesn't matter ok?" she told him, trying once again to sidestep him.

Danny wasn't easily deterred. "Yes, it does!" he looked intently at her face trying to gauge any emotion in it. Trying to read any messages in her eyes. They showed nothing. Didn't give him one clue. "Danny really it's….." her throat grew tight and her breathing grew heavier.

"Alice?"

"Danny we really do have to get home." she squeaked.

He looked at her then. Felt something inside him fade away. Maybe Dupe was wrong! He inhaled deeply. He saw her begin to bite on her lower lip. Noticed her eyes slowly begin to go glassy. She closed her eyes and turned, walked towards her truck. Her head was slightly lowered and her back ramrod straight. At that moment he knew, knew she felt for him as deeply as he felt for her. Something was making her hold back!

"Alice." he told her.

He saw her stop for a fraction of a second. Then she carried on towards her truck withpout looking back. He stood there. This was it! He was on the edge here, he was losing her. She was going to leave unless he did something to stop her!

"Alice!" he said softly.

He saw her stop, saw her shoulders raise as she inhaled. He didn't waste a second. Walked towards her quickly. Grabbed her hand and turned her so she faced him, tried to show her how much he loved her with his eyes. "Alice, you can't leave." he said softly.

"Why? She whispered.

"Because…..because I…." he faltered.

"Danny?" she questioned. Put her hand up to his face.

He leant into her gentle touch. Felt her warmth seep into him. This small simple gesture made it easier for him to admit his feelings. To finally let out what was pleading to be released.

Alice went to remove her hand but he placed his hand over it. "Alice, you can't go because I love you." he told her simply. Removed her hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Alice's jaw meanwhile had became slack and her heart lurched in her chest. "You love me?" she squeaked.

"More then I ever thought possible."

"But what about….."

Danny placed a finger over her lips. "If you don't mind very much I'd like to kiss you now so of you have any reservations speak now." he murmured.

All Alice could manage was a nod. He lowered his head before she could change her mind and captured her lips with his own. Almost immediately he felt Alice's arms twine around his neck and she rose onto her tip toes. He deepened the kiss. Everything at this moment was perfect. He had everything he wanted in his arms, a herd of elephants could have trampled through here and he wouldn't have noticed. The only thing that existed at this moment was him and her. All his senses were fully attuned to her, they were being absorbed by her touch. Her heat. Her taste. He longed just to stay and kiss her all day but he couldn't. He pulled back and put his hand to her cheek.

"From the first time I set eyes on you." he said breathlessly. "The first time!" he stressed.

Alice smiled at him, Danny realised she had never looked at him in this way before. She was so beautiful she took his breath away! Her blue eyes sparkled with pure love. His chest expanded.

"I love you too." she murmured when her voice fully returned to her. Her grabbed her hand and they went to sit in his truck. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He pressed soft kisses to her head.

"If I ask if your still leaving is that a stupid question?" he murmured.

"Um, yeah!" she replied. Basking in the glory of newly discovered love. Until a thought entered her head. Not a thought actually, make it a word, a person…Vanessa.

Danny felt the change in Alice immediately. "Alice?" he asked.

"What about Vanessa?" she asked pulling away.

"What about Vanessa?" he asked pulling her back towards him. Refusing to relinquish the closeness he felt.

"She said you and her were…..involved."

His eyes widened. "First I heard of it!"

Alice looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity shining from the green eyes she had grew to love so much.

"Whatever she said Alice, it isn't true. The only person who I love is you. The only person I wanna be with is right here with me. The person who haunts my dreams and has invaded my every waking moment is sat right here beside me, looking very beautiful by the way!"

Alice carried on looking at him after his little deceleration.

"You're the only one!" he whispered huskily.

She nodded and they kissed again. This one was softer. It was a lingering kiss. Passion filled, full of love and sweetness and care. They broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers breathing deeply.

"What are we…." she began.

He cut her off with a chaste kiss. "We'll take us a day at a time." he suggested.

She smiled widely and nodded. They looked at each other.

"I love you." they said simultaneously.

**A/N ok and there we are :D whenever I watch this ep I always think that it should really b danny doing the declaring of his feelings and of course danny being danny would leave it until the final second…. **

**This IS supposed to be a one shot but if any of u r interested in a second chapter about them returning to the house and their first night as a couple then I can give it a bash…it may take a while tho, wish I could rush the creative process but it refuses, I have tried :/ my muse hits bk if I try to rush it x hope u enjoyed x**


	2. 5 Minutes Alone

_**The Copy - Alternate **_

_**5 Minutes Alone**_

**A/N ok here is my attempt hope u all like it :D x**

(X)

Danny and Alice had sat together snuggled up in his truck for an hour. They had talked. Their hands twined tightly. Almost like of they let go the other would fade into dust. Neither really believed that they were together, especially after believing that the other didn't feel anything. It was gradually sinking in though. The things they talked about were the same subjects as they always spoke about. The house, the family, the animals. They talked of each others feelings too. It was the same but at the same time different. Different and a million times better. They had come to the conclusion that just for tonight they were gonna keep this between them and after tomorrow go from there. They just wanted to let the feelings settle between them. They had shared their memories of the crash, a tree had been struck by lightning and fell on them. Alice told him her fears that she wasn't gonna be able to find him. That he was gonna die out there alone. Danny had just held her tightly and assured her that nothing would have kept him from this moment with her.

They stood up and Danny escorted her to her truck.

"This is the last time we'll be alone today." she murmured as he enclosed her in his arms.

"I'm sure we'll find 5 minutes somewhere." he replied and kissed her gently. The feel of her soft lips and curvy body in his arms was addictive. He felt her urgency to deepen the kiss and did as she wished. They pulled back at the same time.

"We'd better be getting home." she said breathlessly.

He quickly kissed her one final time then nodded. Finally released her. He walked over and climbed in his truck. Looked over at her as she sat in hers.

"I've never been happier you know." he called to her.

She smiled widely. "Me either!"

They started their engines and Alice led the way out of the copy. Danny followed, knowing he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked him to.

(X)

Both trucks pulled into Leopards Den. Dupe sat on the veranda.

"So there you are Trevanion." Dupe called. "Did you sort what you had to?" then he looked at Alice pointedly.

"Yeah." Danny said nonchalantly.

Dupe looked between the two people, who were keeping a cautious distance as to give nothing away.

"Well?" Dupe questioned looking at Alice.

"Well what?" Alice replied with a shrug.

Dupe frowned.

Danny and Alice walked up the veranda stairs and shared a secret smile as they walked side by side into the house.

"Ah Danny." Georgina said appearing from the living room. "What happened with Vanessa?"

Danny paled instinctively.

Alice froze and looked at him, saw his face. "I gotta go check the animals." she said frostily. Stomped from the house.

Dammit! Danny had forgot about that, the only thought on his mind had been Alice.

"Vanessa left here in a hurry just after you." Georgina mused. "Sorta like Alice just did. Come to think of it they wore the exact same expression too."

"Um…." Danny stuttered. "We had a difference of opinion." he muttered diplomatically. "I'd better go and help Alice."

"Danny you should rest….." Georgina started.

"I'm ok Georgie!" he called knowing the name would make her leave him alone.

Georgina bristled. "Don't start with that Daniel!"

He winced. She went all 'Daniel' on him! He walked from the house, ignoring Georgina clucking at him. He found Alice in the surgery looking angry. She spun when she saw him.

He raised his hands. "I'm innocent." he said playfully.

"I don't find this funny Danny!"

He exhaled. "She wanted to talk, leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back. That's when I noticed your suitcase." he told her.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked quietly.

"Well coz…." he exhaled. "This sounds stupid but I forgot. My mind was full of finding ways to make you stay, then kissing you….a lot."

Alice raised her eyebrows, wondering if them being together was a mistake.

"Alice don't think like that. We aren't!" he told her seriously.

"What?" she asked.

"We aren't a mistake, we good, the best ever!" he said reaching for her hands.

She frowned. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well you wear that face when you think I'm wrong about the animals."

She stared at him for a second.

"I told you Alice I've had feelings for you for a while. I noticed little things about you. Aliceisms."

"Aliceisms?" she asked smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah. Some of them are quite adorable."

He glanced around then gathered her into his arms. "You think the baby warthogs will tell if I kiss you?"

"Bribery could work." she suggested.

He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in... when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Danny Rosie phoned." Evan said bursting into the surgery.

Danny and Alice sprang apart like a grenade had been thrown between them.

Evan stared at them quizzically.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Why what?" Evan said looking between them.

"Why did Rosie phone?"

"Oh." Evan replied. "She just wanted to know that you were ok. She asked if she was needed. She is angry you didn't call her personally."

"Who called her? Ah don't tell me - Georgina."

"Got it in one." Evan said.

"I'd better go and call my daughter. Assure her that I'm still alive!" Danny drawled. He was already anticipating her wrath!

Alice smiled. She had a deep affection for Rosie, she was lot like her dad.

Danny threw Alice one last glance then walked from the surgery. Evan looked at her too. His face told her he was watching. Great - a 16 year old chaperone!

(X)

Alice was frustrated. Anytime she and Danny had a sniff at a minute alone someone interrupted them. She stabbed at her plate, impaled a piece of meat. Danny watched her nervously. Evan was leaning away in case she caught him. Even Dupe looked anxious!

Danny had an idea. Something to let her know he was thinking of her too. Something that would stop her attacking her plate! Any harder and that plate was gonna break! He stretched across and nudged her foot with his. Her face remained completely impassive so he tried again…..

Dupe sat across the dining table eating his meal when something touched his foot. It was probably nothing, that was what he thought until it happened again, then again. Right this wasn't funny! Getting accosted at your dining table when your eating wasn't a joke! He looked at the people around him. Right couldn't be Alice, he was sat beside her. Plus she only had eyes for Trevanion! No Evan or Danny and Charlie was too young so that left…..Nooooooooo! Right he was putting a stop to this right now! He smiled waited until the foot came near him again and stomped down on the toes.

Danny had been in the process of putting a fork full of food in his mouth when he felt the stomp . His eyes widened and he choked. He looked at Alice who looked back in wonder. Then he looked at Dupe who was grinning at Georgina…..almost like he'd won. OH GOD! He thought in disgust. He'd just…with Anders Du Plessis! Right he was speaking of this to no one!

"I'm off Georgina murmured.

Dupe grinned victoriously. Watched her closely for her limp as she left.

Danny decided to talk to Alice, anything else. Well he had tried that and he wasn't going there - ever again!

"Alice." Danny started softly.

"What?" she said sharply. Looked at him cutlery raised.

Danny glanced at the knife, then her face. "Nothing." he squeaked. Ok talking to her off the cards! He didn't know if he'd escape with his limbs intact!

"Mum, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked. The only one safe from attack of the murderous cutlery.

"Nothing." Alice replied dryly. It was then Alice realised she had been rather….. heavy handed.

"You need to sort her Danny." Dupe whispered.

"I heard that Dupe!" Alice said coldly. She glanced at Danny then placed her cutlery on her plate. "Excuse me." she said taking her plate inside. Evan departed too.

"You should do something Danny." Dupe said taking a drink of his beer.

"Like what Dupe? Offer her a raise?" Danny asked.

"Hell no!" he laughed. "You could kiss her!"

Charlotte looked confused. "Why would Danny kiss me mum?" she asked curiously.

"Well…." Dupe began.

"She's 9 Dupe!" Danny hissed.

"It's coz they are in love Charlie." Dupe said. "It's why your mum is miserable."

"Really?" Charlie asked eyes shining.

"Dupe! Christ!" Danny declared.

"Are you and mum gonna get married?" Charlotte asked dreamily.

"Charlie me and your mum aren't a couple!" Danny said glaring at Dupe. He had tried to be careful what he said, see he didn't want to lie. And they weren't officially a couple yet.

"Ach man, just kiss the woman and get it over with!" Dupe told him.

Danny raised his hands slightly, made a frustrated face. "I swear to God Dupe!" he fumed.

"Suit yourself." Dupe replied breezily.

"Haven't you got a lion to track or something?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Dupe said grinning.

"I'll go then!" Danny muttered.

"To find mum and kiss her?" Charlie asked sweetly. Stars in her eyes.

"Charlie…." he began then looked at Dupe.

Dupe exhaled. "Look Charlie I was pulling your leg. Your mum and Danny are friends."

Charlie frowned. "Ok." she said sadly. "You could still kiss her." she suggested to Danny.

"Thanks Dupe." he breathed. "Your mum will talk to you later ok Charlie." Danny told her, not knowing what else to say.

He then walked into the house.

(X)

Danny walked down the hallway as he passed his bedroom the door burst open and he was pulled inside. The door was quickly closed. Alice grabbed a handful of his collar pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him heatedly.

"Mmmm." she moaned as he pulled her closer. The kiss oozed with passion, he pushed her and her back hit the wall. They were quickly losing all control. The lamp fell to the floor with a clatter. They didn't notice it.

A knock on the door startled them. It was then they realised that they were in his bedroom alone with the door closed. Realised that Alice was pushed back against a wall looking like she had just been kissed very heatedly. They froze for a second and stared at each other. Neither made a noise.

"Danny!" Georgina called. "Don't hide from me, I'm coming in!"

Danny looked around panicked. He looked at Alice then his wardrobe. She rushed across and climbed inside.

"Quiet." he said. God he felt like a teenager hiding a girl in his bedroom! He was just closing the door when Georgina entered, Danny laid his palm flat against the wardrobe door and leant against it. "Georgina." he said breezily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, looking at my clothes." he said weakly.

"Danny it's little early to be changing!"

"Um….I'm sorting my clothes for tomorrow. You know, planning ahead."

He heard a snort come from inside the wardrobe and banged on it. Then smiled innocently at Georgina.

"Danny are you hiding someone?" Georgina asked suspiciously.

"Me? No!" he said nervously.

She scrutinised him. "You are aren't you?"

"No!" he repeated.

"Let me look." she asked.

You can't!" he panicked.

"Why?"

"Coz…..well you'll get angry." he muttered. God that was a weak excuse at best!

"I want to look!" she told him.

"No you don't." he told her.

"Yes I do." she retorted.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No…."

"Daniel we aren't 5. If you aren't hiding someone let me look!" She pushed him out of the way. Opened the door.

"Look Georgina I can explain….." he began.

Georgina stared in his wardrobe. "There is no explanation for…"

Danny winced.

"…..The mess in here!"

Danny frowned. Looked in his wardrobe and saw all his clothes, which HAD been neatly hanging up. They now lay in a heap. A large heap. He smiled.

"This isn't funny Daniel! I expect it of Evan he is a boy but you are a grown man! You need to set an example!" she told him sternly.

He nodded solemnly. "I am truly sorry Georgina. I'll sort it out straight away!"

Georgina walked from his room. Alice pushed the door open and began to emerge. Georgina walked back in suddenly. Danny pushed Alice back inside who fell back with a shriek and then closed the door.

"Yes." he said smiling.

"I came to tell you that you have 2 more surgeries booked for tomorrow. I tried to find Alice but she's disappeared."

"It's a mystery." he agreed nodding. "Thanks for letting me know."

Georgina gave the wardrobe one final look of disgust then left. Danny ran to his bedroom door and looked out of it. Saw the coast was clear. He went back to the wardrobe and opened it. Alice sat on a pile of clothes glaring comically.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"I think so." he told her grinning. "You'd better be getting out of here. She knows something is up."

"Yeah thanks to the king of subtlety! 'It's a mystery!" she parroted in deep voice.

He caressed her face.

"I'd kiss you but we'd never get out of here." she told him.

"We'll get time soon." he promised.

"When?" she complained.

"Soon." he repeated. Then opened his window, she climbed out of it.

He left his room by normal means.

(X) **Later as night began to fall.**

"Night Charlie." Alice said and kissed her head softly.

"Night mum." Charlie replied sleepily.

Alice walked from her room and onto the veranda. Saw Danny sat with a bottle of beer. She walked towards him with a smile and sat beside him. "Hello." she murmured.

"Hey." he twined her hand with his covertly.

"We should have stayed at the copy." she whispered.

"I know, you get zero privacy around here!" he grumbled.

"We have a few minutes now." she hinted.

He grinned, stood up and pulled her towards him till she was in his arms. They were millimetres apart when Danny heard Dupe approaching. Thinking fast Danny suddenly began patting Alice's back. The shock of it started a coughing fit from Alice. She coughed so much tears streamed down her face.

"You ok Alice?" he murmured.

Dupe watched with interest.

"Yeah thanks Danny!" she lowered her voice. "For scaring the hell outta me! I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dupe!"

She spun on her heel and walked into the house.

Dupe was smirking at Danny. "Don't think I don't know what's going on!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Danny replied.

"You were taking my advice and kissing her weren't you?"

"No." Danny said dryly.

"But Alice turned you down huh?" Dupe laughed. "You left it too long. I warned you!"

"Dupe you've had too much to drink!" Danny retorted.

Dupe thought back to dinner. Georgina doing that. "I NEEDED that drink!" he declared.

"I'm going to shower then bed. Goodnight Dupe." Danny told Dupe. Disliking him for ruining his moment with Alice.

"Night Danny."

Dupe stood, maybe he should speak to Alice. She and Danny belonged together! They just, it sounded cliché but they completed each other. Made each other better people and better vets. He had never seen 2 people more in tune, better suited….and too stubborn to admit the feelings they both shared. Maybe a little help from Anders Du Plessis though, a push in the right direction? Tomorrow.

(X)

Alice lay in her bed. All was quiet around Leopards Den. Right she was making her move. She and Danny needed 5 minutes alone and it seemed it was gonna be now. She glanced at her clock. Ok it would have to be definitely 5 minutes coz it was stupid o clock in the morning! She crept from her room along the hallway.

Danny was getting a drink from the kitchen and saw a figure emerge from Alice's room. He smiled, he shouldn't! He really shouldn't…...he just couldn't resist it! He crept down the hallway. As soon as he was behind her, he put his arms around her and breathed "RA!" in her ear.

Danny felt Alice stiffen then she turned and shrieked. She noticed it was him and glared at him.

Danny schooled his features trying to keep a straight face. She hit her hand off his arm. "Not funny!"

He leaned down. "I know, I'm sorry." he whispered. Mouth close to her ear.

The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. She suddenly forgot hat she was angry about. "Today has been so good, but crap too." she muttered.

"I know, 5 minutes in this madhouse? NO chance!" he shook his head.

"How about tomorrow we get up early and meet on the veranda?" she suggested.

He nodded and reached for her. "Definitely."

They moved together and wrapped their arms around each other. Hers around his shoulders and his around her waist. Suddenly neither cared if someone saw them. It wouldn't be the end of the world. They were in love, this wasn't just fling. They kissed softly.

"Goodnight Alice. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you Danny. I love you."

Danny smiled. He loved hearing those words in her beautiful Scottish tone. Nothing sounded better. "I love you too."

They had one last lingering kiss then stepped apart. They approached their bedrooms, gave each other one last love filled glance and then walked in their separate rooms.

**A/N and there we have it. leave me your thoughts good or bad :D  
This was inspired by a vid of mine on youtube, kissing your lips, anyone who watched it will know what i'm talking about :D  
Thnaks for taking the time to read, i appreciate it x**


End file.
